Entrevistas
by Genee
Summary: [Es una historia trata sobre una reunión de los antiguos digidestinados en un programa ficticio de shows y entrevistas]. Han pasado casi 30 años desde la primera vez que fueron al Digimundo. Ahora una Japonesa y joven reportera se inmiscuirá en las vidas de los ocho elegidos ¿Qué secretos oscuros les sacará? Espero les guste. [En pausa]
1. Takeru Takaishi

**Digimon no me pertenece. **

**Los personajes de este fic son irreales. Genee, es un nombre, de un personaje de rol en otra pagina.**

**AbrazalavidaFNC, es una fundación ficticia. Ni siquiera es una pagina real.**

* * *

**¿Qué fue de la vida de los niños elegidos?**

**~Entrevista a Takeru Takaishi ~**

Una mujer de cabellos negros. De unos 1.68 de estatura. Ojos pequeños y oscuros, nariz fina y boca medianamente gruesa. De rostro ovalado y cuerpo delgado y elegante. Respondía al nombre artístico de Genee y era la chica presentada en: "El Show de Genee"; programa especial: "¿Qué fue de la vida de los niños elegidos?"

La música de la banda del show le daba la bienvenida. El público (en su mayoría) femenino, se ponía de pies y la recibían en este especial con muchos aplausos. Una bienvenida calurosa a la reina de los sábados por la noche.

Luego de su presentación común. De unos chistes al aire. De decir los nombres de las marcas famosas que patrocinaban su programa, la conductora del show tomó asiento y dio la breve reseña de la temática de esa noche.

—Buenas noches público presente. Es un placer estar con ustedes en este especial. Soy Genee, su presentadora.

»Estamos por Fuji TV. Y esto es: El Show de Genee, programa especial "Qué fue de la vida de los niños elegidos".

Aplausos.

—El 1 Agosto de 1999, siete niños de Japón se encontraban en un campamento de verano, de repente, luego de una inusual tormenta de nieve, este grupo es enviado a una extraña dimensión llamada: Digimundo. Durante su aventura, los niños descubren que ellos están en una isla donde criaturas digitales llamadas Digimon habitan. En su llegada se dan cuenta de que cada uno tenía un compañero Digimon. Al principio todo fue raro y muchos temieron porque estas criaturas le hicieran daño, pero los niños aprendieron a congeniar con estas criaturas y su lazo de amistad creció de un momento a otro. Al pasar los días, se dieron cuenta de que ellos poseían la habilidad para digievolucionar a sus camaradas, haciendo que sus Digimon se vuelvan más grandes y fuertes y así son capaces de combatir a otros Digimon enemigos. Vivieron muchas aventuras. Luego se les sumó un octavo miembro y gracias a esa persona, los humanos que no tuvimos la oportunidad de tener un compañero Digital, pudimos conocer a estas fascinantes criaturas.

»Todos recordamos aquel incidente en el 99. Cuando de la nada monstruos y acontecimientos extraños inundaron nuestro hermoso planeta Tierra. También, deben recordar aquella batalla entre ángeles y demonios que se libró en la ciudad de Odaiba. No fue luego, que nos enteramos que se trataban de fenómenos producto del desequilibrio entre un lugar llamado Digimundo y la Tierra, y que aquella batalla fue entre Angemon, Angewomon y Lady Devimon en conjunto de su líder Myotismon y secuaces. En esa batalla también estaban, los que fueron llamados: niños elegidos y sus camaradas. Han pasado años desde eso. Muchos están casados, otros divorciados.

»Estos niños elegidos (que no son tan niños ya) —risas de parte del público—. Están aquí hoy ¡Es un placer presentar y den un fuerte aplauso a: Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Mimí Tachikawa y Joe Kido!

Cada "ex" niño elegido fue paseado delante de la cámara. Se encontraban sentados en una esquina del estudio. Vestían trajes semi-formales y sonreían mientras con sus palmas aplaudían y saludaban. Habían sido invitados a un programa de televisión, en donde, todos los ojos estaban enfocados en ellos.

Cuando regresaron de su viaje en el 99, afortunadamente, ninguna cámara los había logrado grabar. La de la televisora Fuji TV, pero, los padres de los chicos los hicieron firmar un contrato de confidencialidad. Por lo menos hasta que estos fuesen adultos.

Las películas, biografías, juegos y accesorios comerciales vinieron después de que el libro "Nuestra aventura en el mundo Digital" zarpara a los estantes de las principales librerías del mundo. Pasaron casi treinta años para conocer la vida y aventuras de estos ochos chicos que salvaron al Digimundo y al planeta tierra. Tenían vidas hechas e innumerables historias que contar.

—¿Cómo están chicos? —habló la entrevistadora, con una menuda sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. Un poco nervioso —. Ese fue Joe Kido quien estaba un poco sudoroso, pero calmado.

—Me alegro. Pronto iremos hablando con cada uno de ustedes. Pero, mientras tanto quiero invitar al creador y escritos del libro: Nuestra aventura en el mundo Digital. Takeru Takaishi, por favor acérquese al sillón de los acusados —bromeó.

Takeru lucia diferente a como en la televisión una vez se vio. Había dejado la apariencia de niño inocente. Sus rasgos eran varoniles y su cuerpo alto y detallado. Las chicas en el estudio enloquecieron al verlo levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al mueble que quedaba a unos metros de donde antes se encontraba. Imaginen un estudio de televisión al estilo show americano. Takaishi llevaba un traje oscuro, de un color pastel. Antes de sentarse se inclinó y saludó a la presentadora. Muy educado, como siempre. Se desató un botón del saco y se sentó con gracia y elegancia. Llevó una pierna hacia arriba y la colocó sobre su rodilla.

—Buenas noches. —Sonrió Genee con picardía.

Takeru no contuvo su sonrisa, en pocos segundos estaba inundando cada toma de las cámaras.

—Buenas noches, Genee. Tiempo sin vernos las caras.

En su infancia las cámaras no fueron parte de su vida, pero ya hace cinco años que el rubio visitaba los programas de televisión. Esto, debido a su gran éxito por las obras literarias publicadas.

El motivo de las risas, fue que la última vez que Takeru fue al programa de Genee, terminó enlodado y con un traje de baño diminuto. Nada que ver con sus libros. Pero este era un tipo de shows del carácter tipo: entretenimiento.

—Es bueno tenerte en el programa, otra vez—. Siguió hablando la mujer delgada.

—Es bueno estar aquí. Con ropa —El público explotó en risas.

—No me molestaría verte así otra vez. —Otra vez risas de parte del público y de los digidestinados, que observaban.

Sus rostros eran serios, pero se le notaba esa pisca de diversión que no podía ocultarse. Debían humedecer los labios para disimular una pronta risa.

Takeru miró a la cámara con un poco de picardía y una mueca de sonrisa. —Creo que esta vez pasaré. Gracias por la oferta.

El de ojos azules seguía siendo ese niño tranquilo y enamorado de la vida.

—Ok, esto es un programa para hacer preguntas y tú debes contestarlas. Pero antes, veamos un poco de las escenas de la película y de pequeñas tomas de aquel día cuando derrotaron a Myotismon.

En el estudio se sintieron los aplausos. La canción _ Be All Right _(tema oficial de Takaishi)_ a_compañaba el video_._

Se trataba de escena de la reciente mini serie _Digimon Adventure. _Escena de la primera vez que Patamon Digievoluciono. Del encuentro con Tokomon. En el vagón del tren cuando Gabumon lo abrigó con su piel (pedido de Yamato). Cuando dormía por el sonido reconfortador de la armónica de Matt. Cuando se separó de su hermano por Devimon y cuando llegó a la ciudad del inicio, lugar en donde Patamon y Elecmon tuvieron un duelo de cuerdas. La muerte de Angemon.

Varias imágenes de ellos intentando derrotar a Myotismon (imágenes de la vida real capturadas por la prensa de Fuji TV).

La segunda temporada de la mini serie: Piedmon y la derrota de Apocalymon. Evolución de Patamon a MagnaAngemon. Su encuentro con Puppetmon y el juego peligroso que este le hizo jugar. Piedmon y su hermano como llavero. Kari y TK trepando la soga.

Escena de la segunda película, ya este de grande al lado de Kari en USA en una visita a Mimí en la nueva película de Digimon Hurricane Touchdown; & Supreme Evolution; The Golden Digimentals. Las peleas con Davis. Y algunas escenas de su segunda aventura en el Digimundo_. _Y al final la frase de cuando tenía ocho años: "_Tengo el presentimiento de que algo ocurre cuando unimos nuestros corazones". _Fin del video con aquella frase en el aire.

Aplausos.

—Imágenes de la película y mini serie, producto de tu libro. Una maravillosa novela. Debió ser fascínate vivir esas aventuras, más para un pequeño. En ese entonces tenías ochos años de edad ¿no?

—Sí, era muy joven, ya no tanto —Risas— ahmm, pero sin duda, una experiencia única que me encantaría, de ser posible, volverla a vivir.

—En las imágenes de la mini serie. Por cierto, una increíble mini serie con fabulosos efectos especiales y una de las más grandes producciones de Toei y Fuji TV —Aplausos de parte del público—. Había una imagen de cuando, por primera vez, Patamon logra evolucionar, una especie de Ángel con armaduras… pero este muere. Debió ser terrible, ¿Crees que esa experiencia te hizo cambiar en algún aspecto?

—Wao. —Se puso serio— Fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida. El lazo con Patamon era muy fuerte en ese momento. Verlo dar su vida por mí y por el Digimundo que tanto ama… Creo que eso forjó mi carácter. Recuerdo que Iori (mi compañero en mi segunda aventura por el Digimundo) no comprendía como yo pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro. Odio la maldad y las injusticias. Creo que ese fue el efecto más evidente. Simplemente no podía ignorar o perdonar un hecho de maldad.

—Hablas de un fuerte lazo, pero ¿Qué pensaste o sentiste cuando viste por primera vez a Patamon?

—Pensar… Sentir… —Parece pensarlo—Este tipo de cosas no se olvida con facilidad, pero era solo un niño y no podría decirte con exactitud, aunque, sí puedo decirte que nunca le temí, de hecho, creo que lo vi más bien como un "reencuentro". No me digas loco —Rió— pero a pesar de no saber quién era, le tenía una fuerte confianza desde el primer momento.

—En tu libro, serie y en las películas, se menciona que la ida a aquel fantástico lugar, no fue su primer encuentro con los Digimon ¿Crees que por eso no le temías a Tokomon?

—Recuerdo mencionarle a mi madre sobre la existencia de unas bestias. Pero nunca, en mi primer encuentro con mi camarada, nunca lo asocié. No creo que sea eso.

—Tal vez sea el hecho de que parece una patata con alas —bromeó.

Takeru se encogió de hombros y negó con diversión.

—Ok, seamos serios. Debió ser muy fuerte para un niño de ocho años vivir tanto estrés ¿O nunca lo viste así?

—No. Estaba al lado de Yamato, él siempre me protegió —Enfoca la cámara a Yamato que escucha atento— Cree un fuerte lazo con Taichi y Sora. Me divertía con Mimí y aprendía de Izzy y Joe, este último, incluso me llegó a transmitir esa fe tan pura y tranquilizadora. Confío mucho en él.

—Hablas por esa escena que describes en tu libro, cuando deseas ir a ayudar a tu hermano y no puedes llegar a la isla de Odaiba. Entonces, Joe te ayuda a cruzar en Ikkaumon prometiéndole a tu madre que te cuidaría. Cosa que hizo, incluso arriesgando su propia vida.

—Sí, había una suspensión de servicios de transporte y mi mamá no podía llevarme hasta mi padre y mi hermano. Joe se ofreció y prometió cuidarme, pero Mega Seadramon nos atacó, haciendo que la Digievolucionó de Gomamon de perdiera y así Joe y yo ahogarnos. Al final, en su intento por cumplir su promesa me ayudó a flotar mientras él se ahogaba. Fue un acto que hoy en día mantengo presente y doy gracias por ello. Es de confianza.

—Eras un niño muy optimista y la frase que más recuerdan tus compañeros y hermano fue: _Tengo el presentimiento de que algo ocurre cuando unimos nuestros corazones. _Incluso, está en tu libro y en la película ¿Esas palabras no son un poco fuerte y profundas para un niño de ocho años?

—Crecí envuelto en libros. A mi madre no le gustaba que viera mucha televisión. Estaba lejos de mi hermano y no tenía vecinos de mi edad. Leer era lo mío. Eso debió influir. Aunque son palabras que nacen del corazón.

—¿Aun piensas eso?

—Sí, totalmente. El amor lo puede todo. Y hablo del amor universal, ese que puede mover montañas.

—Hablando de amor —Echó una mirada risueña al público—. Cuéntame, ¿te casaste, tuviste hijos?

—Sí, estoy casado y tengo dos hijos. Dos maravillosos varones a quienes adoro tanto o más que su madre.

—No quiero profundizar el tema del amor y las parejas. Lo hablaremos más tarde —Takeru abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de fingida sorpresa —. Actualmente eres escritor. Trabajas en una universidad prestigiosa dando clases. Eres considerado un erudito… Genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy.

—No —reía.

—¿Cómo qué no? Eso dice aquí —Parecía confundida y miraba hacia una pequeña chuleta (tarjeta) que llevaba en su mano.

—Creo que lees el perfil de Tony Stark, el de _The Avenger_ la película.

Las risas en el estudio se escucharon otra vez.

—¡OH! –Rió ante su broma— Mi culpa. Ahora en serio, eres: profesor, escritor, el fundador y director de una fundación para niños con cáncer. Eres una gran personalidad de Japón.

Aplausos.

—Gracias. Nada de lo que hago lo hago por ganar fama. Me gusta ayudar y eso es lo que hago en mi fundación "Abrazar la vida" intento ayudar a personas que sufren de cáncer, más que todo a niños. El enfoque es ayudar a encontrar una pronta cura y mientras ayudar a sobrellevar y vencer esta enfermedad que no distingue razas ni nivel social.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Ya sabes, _la vida no es ni buena ni mala… simplemente maravillosa_. Eso es lo que quiero que muchos niños piensen, que miren la luz al final del camino, y lucharé por ayudar a que ellos la miren y la sigan. Es el primer paso para seguir nuestros sueños. No rendirse y no perder la esperanza, mientras estemos tomados de la mano, cualquier cosa es posible.

—Y nada menos se puede esperar del elegido de la esperanza.

—No solo soy yo, hay un sinfín de personas que dejan su esfuerzo y tiempo en esta labor que no puede ser llamada trabajo, ni caridad. Intentamos solo ayudar.

—Es sin duda una gran fundación –Mira a una de las cámaras— Si deseas participar en esta gran causa. Si desea ayudar a un niño con esta enfermedad. Comunícate a los siguientes números que aparecen en pantalla o contáctalos a través del Twitter: (arroba) AbrazalavidaFNC o en la siguiente página: "Abraza la vida fundación niños con cáncer .com" Ayúdanos a ayudar.

»Iremos a un breve corte comercial. —Se escucha en el fondo una música y los aplausos— Al regreso de la pausa entrevistaremos a la niña de la Luz y octava niña elegida. Además, más sobre Takaishi Takeru. Todo esto y más por Fuji TV en "¿Qué fue de los niños elegidos? No se muevan, hay más por saber.

**~.*.~**

**De regreso en el programa.**

—Llegó el momento de las preguntas del público ¿Listo para contestar?

—Eso espero.

—La primera pregunta es de Lucy Yamada y dice: _Constantemente Taichi y Yamato peleaban por cuidarte ¿Eso cómo te hacía sentir?_

—Muchas veces Tai, aunque no lo crean, tenía la razón. Matt me sobreprotegía y eso no me gustaba. Verlos pelear tampoco. Aunque eso demostraba que mi hermano siempre quiso cuidar de mí y es un gesto que aprecio. Pero en el momento, era incómodo.

—Martha de California dice:_ De poder elegir ¿Cambiarias tu aventura por el Digimundo?_

—Pasé por varias experiencias desagradables, vi morir a muchos amigos en el transcurso de mi viaje, pero no cambiaría esa oportunidad que la vida me dio. No, sin duda alguna, volvería a_ ir._

—Karina Matsuki: _Siempre peleabas con Davis ¿Era por Hikari?_

El estudio se llenó de silbidos y vitoreo. Era la pregunta que esperaban desde que el programa comenzó. Takeru permanecía risueño y miraba hacia la presentadora.

—Davis, era, es competitivo. Siempre tuvimos nuestros momentos. Kari era mi amiga de la infancia y no dudo que el motivo de muchas peleas fue por ella, aunque, no era porque yo quisiera, eran por los celos de aquel niño gracioso. Por cierto un saludo a él y a su bella esposa.

—Espera. ¿Nunca te sentiste celoso porque Davis coqueteara con Hikari?

—No. En absoluto.

—¿Y celos por Willis? El estadounidense.

—Tampoco.

—Eso es raro, considerando que ella ahora es tu esposa.

Aplausos implacables de parte de la audiencia.

—Nos tenemos confianza. Por eso los celos no son parte del día a día. De vez en cuando uno se siente inseguro y ellos aparecen y atacan, pero no es todo el tiempo.

—Más adelante la entrevistaremos, pero me gustaría que Hikari Yagami se acercara un momento.

Kari se sorprendió. La cámara la enfocaba. Esta se levantó y dejó ver su traje azula marino oscuro, de corte recto y ceñido al cuerpo. Consigo, llevaba unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto y los pendientes y accesorios eran del mismo color.

El público la recibió en una oleada de aplausos. Se paseó desde su asiento hasta quedar sentada en el mueble de cuero negro, junto a TK.

—Hola —Dijo esta.

—Hola Hikari. Te preguntaras por qué te llamé antes de tiempo. —La aludida asintió— Verás. No podemos despedir a Takeru sin antes, demostrarle al fandom del Daikari, que esta pareja es legítima y real. Que mejor forma que haciéndolo con un beso ante las cámaras.

El público enloqueció.

Ambos chicos empezaron a sonrojarse y reían con nervios. Eran adultos y estaban casados, pero una cosa era besarse enfrente de amigos y otro muy distinto era delante de millones de personas.

"Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen" Era lo que coreaba la audiencia en el estudio.

No teniendo otra alternativa, Kari cerró los ojos y se hincó delante de TK, este le tomó la mano y dio un beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

El público excitado de la emoción negó rotundamente aquel gesto. A pesar de escuchar muchos: "awww" no era el beso que esperaban. La presentadora hizo un mohín de "que más le queda hacer" ante las miradas de ayuda de la pareja.

Sintiéndose invadido por loa aúpes de, incluso, sus amigos. Takeru rodeó el rostro de la morena con ambas manos y se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los de su mujer.

Gritos, plausos y silbidos resonaron en el estudio. La banda sonora del show empezó a sonar y la voz de la presentadora indicaba un pequeño receso.

La cámara alejaba la toma romántica y las publicidad empezaba.

—

* * *

**N/A:** auu, no sé. Sentí que debía hacer un fic no romántico-tortuoso y me vino esta idea a la mente. Espero que me dejen sus reviews.

Aclaro que fue que me borraron el fic porque, según, hice algo malo. Lo he arreglado quitando, lo que se supone, fue infracción.

Gomen. u.u


	2. Hikari Yagami

**Este es el video oficial de Hikari y es el que uso en el 'video' del fic:**

** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=gon_cH7H4AY**

* * *

**Entrevista:**

**¿Qué fue de la vida de los niños elegido?**

**~Hikari Yagami~**

**~~~.*.~~~**

Los comerciales pertinentes a la transmisión terminaron. Hikari se encontraba de piernas cruzadas y manos sobre su regazo.

La primera toma era del público aplaudiendo y de la cámara que se mostraba una perspectiva del estudio desde arriba, lejana. La presentadora y su invitada de ojos rubíes y cabello por los hombros marrones, se reían, seguro de una anécdota de esas que se cuentan entre comerciales.

—Estamos de regreso con este especial sobre los digidestinados —anunció Genee—. En este momento estoy sentada al lado de Hikari Yagami —aplausos—. Hace un momento hemos revelado que, en efecto, es la otra mitad de la pareja conocida como 'El Takari' —La mujer de contextura delgadas miró a la ojos carmesí— ¿Dime, cómo surgió este romance?

—Bueno, no fue algo que surgió de la nada —respondió con una sonrisa carismática—, ni de la noche a la mañana. Éramos amigos…

—Casi todas las relaciones empiezan de esa forma —interrumpió la conductora del programa.

La morena asintió:

—… lo que pasó fue que un día en particular —continuó con la explicación—, invité a Takeru a visitar a mis abuelos. Era un viaje de un fin de semana completo, ya que ellos vivían en el campo.

»Mis papás, Tai y Yamato nos acompañaron. Era solo pasar un fin de semana: desvelarnos, hacer bromas, ir al bosque que quedaba en el pueblo y acampar. Divertirnos.

—¿Cómo en el campamento del 99? —Ironizó.

Hikari rió:

—Sin tantas emociones —respondió refiriéndose al campamento en donde viajaron al Digimundo—. Como decía —Se detuvo a reír ya que el público la había contagiado—, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con TK, ya que mi hermano se iba con Yamato a otros lugares, se perdían por lo general y llegaban justo a la noche.

Genee enarcó una ceja insinuante. El público lanzó un "¡Ay!" alargado y sugerente.

La cámara enfocó a Taichi a un lado y a Yamato en el otro cuadro de la pantalla. El rubio estaba todo sonrojado y Taichi solo sonreía ante la broma.

—Comenzamos a pasar los días juntos —sigue Kari—: jugábamos a los naipes con mis abuelos, cocinábamos juntos, nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de la noche charlando y siempre nos reíamos o profundizábamos anécdotas y secretos. Creamos una especie de vínculo más fuerte.

—¡¿Más del que tenían antes?! —Preguntó asombrada.

—El de antes era de amistad. Ambos éramos sensibles a 'lo sobrenatural' del Digimundo, creo que yo un poco más y eso nos conectaba de cierta forma, además, éramos los únicos jóvenes en la primera aventura, era obvio que congeniaríamos mejor que con los 'mayores'. Pero ese no es la pregunta a responder.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, dejaré que continúes.

Hikari continuó con la historia sobre el comienzo de su romance:

—Allí comprendí que Takeru tenía buenos sentimientos, que era muy centrado y que me gustaba su actitud.

—Tengo entendido que no fue hasta la universidad que él se te declaró ¿Me equivoco?

—Sí, te equivocas —rió—, no fue él quien lo hizo. Fui yo.

Las personas del lugar comenzaron a ponderar.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Preguntó con perplejidad.

—Sí, en el aniversario número doce de nuestra ida al Digimundo. Los chicos y él fueron al apartamento de mis papás, hicimos una reunión y a media fiesta lo llevé a la habitación de mi hermano y allí me confesé.

Un "¡hey!" retumbó e hizo eco en el estudio. Yagami Taichi, le estaba protestando a su cuñado porque no era hasta ahora que se enteraba de esa historia. Pues supuesto, era en broma.

—Tú quedate quieto —calmó Genee al moreno, levantando una mano en señal de que no dejara su puesto, por ahora—. Tendrás suficiente tiempo de dejar viuda a tu hermana cuando se acabe el programa.

Todos rieron.

—Sigo contigo —Se dirigió a la morena, Kari rió—. Hace un rato comentaste que eras, de cierta forma, sensible a sentir _cosas_ sobrenaturales. En las películas no se reflejó tanto, pero en la mini serie sí —hizo una pausa—. No lo tomes a mal pero, yo te tenía miedo.

Hikari miró con los ojos abiertos y una menuda sonrisa por la confesión.

—Sí, es cierto —continuó la pelinegra—. Cuando te vi en aquel capitulo veintiuno, ese en el que Tai visitó el mundo 'real'. Tenías, y no es mi intención insultar, pero tenías cara de loca psicópata.

Risas.

—No te preocupes, yo también me sorprendí 'al verme' de ese modo —entre cerró sus ojos y miró a su hermano— Es culpa de él —lo señaló con el dedo— y su exagerada descripción de mi apariencia. Eso reflejó Takeru y la chica que me interpretó en la serie la exageró más.

—A penas llegaste al Digimundo, una entidad te poseyó, por así decirlo ¿Era el Dios del Digimundo?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Pero recuerdo que Gatomon me dijo que el ente mencionó que no era ni Digimon ni un humano.

—Según investigaciones de Koushiro, piensa que fue algo que mantiene el Digimundo en equilibrio, algo así como Yggdrasill, el servidor que contiene los datos del Digimundo y su supuesto Dios, solo que este era menos poderoso, se trataba de Homeostasis.

—No lo sé, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo sé que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

—Otro hecho a resaltar —miró una ficha en su mano—, es que hubo unos 'seres' que te querían como esposa ¿Eso, eso a Tai no lo puso celoso?

Kari tapó su boca con una mano, aguantaba las ganas de reír:

—Nunca lo pensé.

—Es en serio, creo que en esa parte de la historia fue cuando los fans comenzaron a creer que entre tú y TK hubo o había algo.

—No, en ese momento solo éramos amigos que nos cuidábamos.

—¿No te dio miedo ir al mundo de la oscuridad?

—¿Acaso no viste la cachetada que me dio Miyako para regresar en mí? Estaba echa una bola nervios.

—Bueno, en este momento producción me indica que debemos pasar las imágenes del video que hemos armado con las mejores escenas de tu paso por el Digimundo. Veremos imágenes reales tomadas por personas que estuvieron en los sucesos del '99 y también habrá imágenes de las películas y las series.

»Luego iremos a una pausa, pero no se preocupen, luego volveremos con más de Hikari y el resto de los elegidos.

El video comenzó, la música de 'Holy Ligh' sonaba e indicaba el comienzo de las imágenes:

Era ella hablando con los ojos perdidos hacia la nada, en esa escena Tai estaba en el apartamento de sus padres con Koromon. Tai se acerca y le toma la temperatura. La siguiente escena era de ella en el balcón abrazando a Gatomon cuando descubrió que era la octava niña elegida, una vez más era Tai el que la acompañaba, presenciando la primera vez que Kari vio a su Digimon como su camarada. Lo siguiente fue un Wizardmon llevándose al gato blanco con guantes verdes en busca del emblema original.

Escenas reales: Ella secuestrada por Myotismon, siendo tomada por el pelo por Demidevimon. Gatomon grita, y es allí cuando el villano se da cuenta de quién es la octava Niña elegida.

Escena de la mini serie: La elegida de la luz, caminado en el parque siendo perseguida por Gatomon; en el mueble de su casa sentada en frente a la televisión y el Digimon en forma de gato a punto de aniquilarla, en eso se gira y esta le sonríe con gracia y pureza.

Agumon en el faro de luz, enviaba una "flama bebe" Kari cruzando la calle, le toma la mano a su hermano que parece estar debatiéndose entre quedarse con su hermana o irse a ayudar a sus amigos. Esta pega su frente en la espalda del mayor. Luego poco a poco Tai es elevado y es absorbido por el agujero que daba al Digimundo. Sus manos no se soltaron hasta que ya no pudieron evitar decirse adiós.

En el techo del edificio, con Wizarmon en brazos. Un grito del corazón desesperado por culpa de la muerte del Digimon hechicero: "¡Wizarmon!". El emblema de la luz brilla en ese tono rosado y Gatomon digievoluciona a Angewomon.

La figura de esta se adornaba con armaduras y alas celestiales. Mostrando una evolución mega.

La escena cuando junto con Angemon le disparan flechas de luz y esperanza a los cuerpos de Tai y Matt.

Imágenes de la película: ella corriendo por la habitación de su hermano en un traje rosa y un regalo en mano. Hace clic en un mensaje del mayor enviándolo a su destino. Se ríe porque logró molestar al chico. En nueva york de grande, junto a TK tomándose una foto. En el vagón del tren junto al rubio. Sonriéndose juntos en el Digimundo. De pequeños peleando contra Piedmon. De grande con el beso en la mejilla robado por Willis, Davis gritaba "¡Esa es mi chica!".

Sobre Kabuterimon envuelta en fiebre en el Digimundo.

Con la deidad que le invadió el cuerpo para comunicarse con los elegidos en el bosque, Izzy la veía extrañado al lado del compañero digital de la chica.

Con Sora mientras estaba en aquella ciudad parecida a París. En ese momento la castaña estaba sudando por la temperatura de su cuerpo. Tai e Izzy iban por la medicina.

En la batalla final con Apocalymon, guerreando y adquiriendo una pose de defensa junto a la pelirroja.

La película dos: yendo junto a TK para ayudar a Tai y a Matt.

Al final sale sonriendo en aquella primera despedida, entregando el silbato a su compañero y diciendo: "Nos vemos". Luego el sonido de su silbato emitido por Gatomon y por último el tren andando.

Fin del video.

Aplausos de parte del público. Ella estaba sonrosada y con una sonrisa tímida. La cámara se alejaba y los comerciales empezaron.

[…]

—Buenas noches querida audiencia. Minutos atrás, ante la pausa vimos un video de la elegida de la Luz, Hikari Yagami. Ahora toca preguntarle:

»¿Qué te parecieron recopilaciones de las imágenes y fragmento de tu vida y película? —se dirigió a Kari, mirándola.

—Están bien —sinceró. Genee asentía la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro— ¡Oh por favor! —Se expresó la morena colocando las manos en posición de defensa— No digas nada, te conozco.

La presentadora comenzó a reír y parecía aturdida —¿Crees que diré algo malo? —Ella asintió—Ok, entonces, tú habla que yo te observo.

—No es eso. —su voz seguía siendo dulce y calmada.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Para eso estoy —dijo aun con las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Has pensado ir a verte con el Dr. House?

—…

La incógnita se reflejaba en sus ojos carmesí.

—Lo digo —la conductora comenzó a explicarse— porque a producción le costó encontró escena en donde no estuviese moribunda o poseída –se burló.

—Lo sabía —Contestó ella de inmediato—. Sabia que no podía escapar de ti y una de tus bromas.

Risas.

—Está, bien comencemos con las preguntas serias: ¿Debió ser difícil para ti vivir una infancia llena de fiebres y hospitales?

—Sí, fue muy difícil, sobre todo por aquel verano. Mi hermano y yo nos sacamos de quicio, pero tenemos un vínculo muy estrecho. Verlo irse sin mí al campamento fue horrible.

—¿No te preocupaba morir, pero sí no poder ir al campamento? —dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

—Tenía ocho años —rió.

—¿Cómo fue ver a tu hermano partir? —se refería a la escena cuando Tai regresaba al Digimundo.

—Fue difícil.

—Eso fue corto

—Tengo miedo a responderte —Confesó con una risa.

—Ok, Algo que no entendí fue que ¿Cómo sabias de que los Digimons existían, si ni siquiera Tai, siendo mayor que tú, recordaba lo que pasó en Hikarigaoka?

—No lo sé, solo lo supe. Era extraño, muchas veces sentía que me estaban susurrando cosas.

Con los parpados caídos y mirándola fijamente Genee espetó —: Es decir, ¿En este momento te están soplando las respuestas?

Risas.

—Ok, te responderé la otra pregunta —El público rió, Hikari debía acostumbrarse a las bromas de Genee—. Sabia que mi hermano necesitaba irse, debía ayudar a Koromon y a sus amigos, una parte de mí lo entendía, pero la otra parte, solo quería que él se quedara y me cuidara. Estaba enferma, sola y quería estar junto a él.

—Comprendo —decía con tono serio— En el video no lo vimos, pero TK relata en su libro que hubo una ocasión en que tu hermano te llevó al parque, tú estaba recién salida de una enfermedad y él te obligó a jugar futbol —La cámara enfocaba en un pequeño recuadro a Taichi que observaba la entrevista y mordía su labio inferior—. Casi mueres.

—Sí, acababa de salir del hospital y no quise decirle a mi hermano que me sentía mal. Él, a pesar de lo que digan muchos, es muy maduro. Cuidó de mí siendo solo un niño. Pero era eso, un niño y a mí me gustaba verlo sonreír. Por eso no dije nada.

—Pero casi mueres —Recalcó Genee.

—No le echo la culpa.

—Entre tantas batallas, la escena que más fuerte vi, fue esta…

Se dio vuelta y detrás de ella en la enorme pantalla, se mostró a Tai pequeño, siendo cacheteado por su mamá en el hospital. El llanto del niño temeroso por la vida de su hermana, una mujer que no podía controlarse y al final una escena en donde, Kari, le decía a su hermano: "lo siento hermano, no pude patear el balón". Más lágrimas de parte del mayor.

Los sonidos nostálgicos inundaron el estudio de grabación.

—Sí, es raro ver fragmentos de tu vida encarnados en otras personas. —Kari estaba seria— Aun así es duro de ver. Yo, cuando veía el filme por primera vez y vi esa escena, abracé e mi hermano que estaba junto a mí en ese momento, no puedo saber cómo se sintió realmente.

"¡Dolió mucho!"

Dijo una voz en el fondo, era la del castaño. El público rió y Kari soltó una carcajada pequeña.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que eras la octava niña elegida?

—Una fuerte emoción, prácticamente, adoré a Gatomon desde ese encuentro. Somos muy unidas.

—¿Gatomon es una hembra? —dijo la presentadora anonadada. Risas. Kari se movió de hombros—. En el Digimundo vieron morir a muchos Digimon. Leomon, Elecmon, piximon… Muchos de ellos murieron por protegerlos. A pesar de ello, la muerte más (y no quiero decir que la más importante) pero sí creo que la más próxima fue la del hechicero Digimon.

—Fue un gran amigo, fiel y leal hasta el final. No le importó dar la vida por nosotros. Pero ¿Sabes? Los Digimon nunca mueren. Estoy orgullosa de haberlo conocido.

—En una de las tantas historias que leí, dicen que Gatomon se encontró con Wizarmon. —Comentó Genee—. Al momento de morir, los datos de este Digimon se dividieron en fragmentos y se esparcieron por distintos mundos y universos. En la historia que te mencioné, Gatomon dice que cuando descubrió eso, se propuso a buscar cada fragmento, pero que su búsqueda duró muchos años ya que debía viajar entre muchos universos alternos, aunque al final, se pudieron encontrar.

—TK, al final de su libro reza que nuestros camaradas rompieron las fronteras que nos separaban y cada humano pudo tener un Digimon —la morena hizo una pausa—. Pero, antes de que eso ocurriera, vivimos más aventuras. Una de ellas, fue esa. Además, te lo acabo de decir, los Digimons nunca mueren y sí, se encontraron.

—Pero, mi duda era ¿No se supone que el tiempo en el Digimundo tuvo que 'cambiarse' y ahora transcurre al mismo ritmo que aquí, en la tierra?

—Sí, pero es en este universo. Es relativo si nos ponemos a ver. Deberías de preguntarle a Izzy, yo solo soy una profesora de jardín de infantes —culminó con humildad.

—Bueno, veamos las preguntas de los admiradores; esta es de Camila de diez años y viene desde Estados Unidos, dice así: "Cunado te fuiste le regalaste tu silbato a Gatomon, pero en la segunda temporada, en Digimon Adventure Zero two, Gatomon no lo tiene ¿Por qué, error de los productores o lo extravió? Por cierto, te admiro mucho"

—¡Ay, que bella! —Se enterneció— Besos para ti mi niña —hizo el gesto de enviarle un beso con sus manos—. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no, no fue error de Toei, ni lo extravió. Resulta que el silbato ayudó a Agumon a abrir una puerta del Digimundo, por eso Gatomon no lo tenía, pues, mi hermano lo había recuperado.

—Tatsuda de Kyoto pregunta: "¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiesen encontrado tu emblema, quiero decir, si Myotismon lo hubiese destruido?"

—Hola Tatsuda. Pues, no lo sé, supongo que no hubiese podido hacer digievolucionar a Gatomon, o tal vez hubiésemos descubierto que no eran necesario, como lo hicimos al final cuando peleamos con Apocalymon.

—Meljin de Hong Kong dice: "Eres muy bonita, tengo ocho años y quiero ser como tú"

—Saludos Meljin, —saludó con la mano— estoy segura de que eres una hermosa princesa, gracias, mi niña—Lanzó un beso a la cámara.

La presentadora colocó las fichas que hace un rato leía en l mesa delante de ella y tomó un sorbo del vaso que yacía en ese mismo lugar.

—Antes de despedirte del programa, por ahora, hay una última pregunta que quiero hacerte.

Kari asintió.

—Muchos dicen que tu trabajo es el más simple, unos fueron Astronautas, otras diseñadoras famosas, pero tú, tú solo fuiste maestra ¿Consideras que es muy simple?

—Para nada, amo mi trabajo y amo enseñar —dijo con orgullo.

El público la aplaudió.

—Muchos no saben una cosa, Hikari no solo es maestra de jardín de infantes, sino que es especialista en niños con problemas de a aprendizas, niños especiales y con autismo. Así que por favor —El lugar retumbó en aplausos y vitoreo—. Eso es… eso es… —Asentía la chica de pelo negro mientras aplaudía también —¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras antes de llamar al siguiente invitado?

—Con respecto a la pregunta de hace un rato. Quiero decirles a los niños y niñas que ven que, no importa cuál sea su sueño, puede que parezca insignificante o muy inalcanzable. No importa, lo que importa es como te desenvuelves en él, la ética y la satisfacción que este deja al finalizar el día. Es muy importante creer en los sueños y en que ninguno es muy pequeño o muy grande.

—Hermosas palabras… ¡Señores y señoras: Hikari Yagami, la elegida de la luz! —Aplausos—. Más adelante, Mimí Tachikawa y un poco de música, no se despeguen de sus pantallas.

La toma se alejaba, la banda del estudio tocaba una música de fondo mientras comenzaba un nuevo comercial.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Siento haberme tardado y los posibles errores, pueda que los corrija más adelante, pueda que no. Por cierto, lo de Gatomon en busca de Wisarmon, y lo del silbato son cannon de la serie. Lo de Wizarmon, creo que es de un juego de vídeo, allí lo explican, no estoy segura si lo vi allí o lo lei en un manga. Y lo del silbato lo explican en el CD drama de digimon (En la entrevista de Tai se sabrá más de esta historia) .

Incluso lo de Yggdrasill y el ente que poseyó a Hikari (La homeostasis) es coannon. Soy una crazy que está suscrita a un foro de Digimon muy fiable y aseguro que nos les miento, han sido informaciones oficiales de la pagina de Digimon en Japones.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Los aprecio.


End file.
